btd7potafandomcom-20200214-history
E.M.P.E.R.O.R.
'''E.M.P.E.R.O.R., also known as E'xtradimensional '''M'enacing 'P'reposterous '''ENTITY of R'aging '''O'mnipotent R'evenge, is the god and ruler of all bloons and the final boss of BTD7: Planet of the Apes. He appears in the final chapter of Story Mode called ~=ENDOFTHEEND=~ but can also be spawned in Sandbox after you defeat him. Appearance The EMPEROR is a colossal hybridized blimp composed of several other blimps as engines and stuff. * * * * * * Starting animation After defeating Bloonarius X with the Hero-controlled Omegachi V on the first person shooter mode, there will be a cutscene. You and your Monkeys approach the remnants of Bloonarius X. Then, a ball of bright red light will expand from the remnants and engulf everyone inside. Then everything will turn dark and a deep maniacal cackle will play. The Monkeys will awaken in a hellish void-like environment. The cackle gets louder, then emerges the EMPEROR charging up his projectiles. Quincy will comment that this blimp was the blimp that haunted him in nightmares. Then, you enter the hardest track in the game - V01D 0F H3LL. You will be given $18,500,000 cash and a free 2/6/2 Shield Generator as an Insta-Monkey to start with. You can place the Omegachi V anywhere for free. All Heroes placed will be automatically maxed out. In fact, the game won't let you start the fight until you place the Omegachi V somewhere. Use your money wisely; a single mistake will mean death. Immunities EMPEROR is immune to the following things: *Explosives *Crits *Sharp objects *ALL forms of stun *Pioneer Original's Originalize ability *MOAB Assassin *Arctic Wind *Absolute Zero *Heat-related attacks *Ninja Monkey's Big Bloon Sabotage ability *Super Wide Funnel *Monkey Pirates *Necromancer: Unpopped Army and its upgrades *Monkey Zombie's Bloon Infection upgrade *Hypno Monkey *Shield Generator's Global Weapon Jam path *Bloon Master Alchemist *Abilities/attacks that are meant to do hundreds of times of damage to MOAB-Class Bloons do 50% less damage to the EMPEROR. *Ezili's Chaos Hex will only take away 1% of EMPEROR's health per second instead of the usual 10%. The lower-level ability, MOAB Hex, will only take away 0.4% of EMPEROR's health. *All other Damage Over Time effects inflict 65% less damage to the EMPEROR. Behavior EMPEROR will always constantly spawn an infinite stream of Fortified Regrow Camo Ceramic Bloons until his last stage, where he spawns Fortified Gunner Ghost DDTs instead. In fact, these Ceramics come first a few seconds before the EMPEROR actually enters the map. The EMPEROR travels at the same speed as Bloonarius does. Assume that all of Emperor's attacks ignore any and all Defense and damage resistance modifiers. Note: EMPEROR won't execute these abilities all at once. He does so at different intervals. The abilities that are more horrendously powerful have significantly longer cooldowns. Upon first entering the map, the E.M.P.E.R.O.R. will make his initial taunt: ''"I shall suffer no more from you and your impudent race! I must eliminate you all in the most cruel, painful way possible! And why stop in one universe? I will obliterate every creature that even vaguely resembles a monkey in every universe known and unknown! '''I WILL ERASE EVERYTHING MONKEYLIKE IN EVERY PLANE OF EXISTENCE!!!!!!"' First Stage At the first stage, only the Arena Closers on its back are active but they do VERY HIGH DAMAGE to towers and can PIERCE - watch out! There are also 22 Ultimate Auracrysts around the E.M.P.E.R.O.R. You must destroy them all before you can start hurting him. Fortunately, it takes 7 minutes for him to regenerate them, so you have a 7-minute window to destroy them and do 50 million damage to him. In this form, it has the following abilities: *'Speed Boost: EMPEROR's speed increases to that of a Yellow Bloon for 7 seconds. *'''Extreme Stun: Instantly stun all Towers on the screen for 15 seconds. Heroes and Tier 6 towers are immune. *'Health Boost:' Instantly gain 9% health back. Can only happen 2 times. *'Mini Nuclear Bomb:' Shoots a small bomb to a random area. Said bomb will explode in a large radius, inflicting high damage. The affected towers will also suffer from ionizing radiation from fission particles, inflicting damage over time for 60 seconds. Towers killed by the ability and its corresponding DoT cannot be revived. *'Data Absorption: '''Slowly suck in towers around a certain radius of the EMPEROR towards its core. Upon touching that core, towers are killed immediately. Tier 6 Towers and Heroes or anything inside a x/6/x Shield Generator cannot be sucked in. Towers that are sucked in cannot be revived. *'Intangibility''' - EMPEROR becomes intangible for 30 seconds, evading attacks from most towers. While in this stage, he makes the following taunts: "Pathetic, dirty little apes! Your fervent attacks are no match for my power!" "Incompetent fools! You can never stop the inevitable... that is your '''DOOM!!'"'' Second Stage EMPEROR becomes completely invulnerable for 3 seconds, then ceases to be that way and activates the yellow Octo Tanks and Penta Shots on top of itself to fire large storms of bullets that deal a large amount of damage to a large amounts of towers (and can pierce). He will respawn his 22 Ultimate Auracrysts and this time you must destroy them and inflict 100 million damage to drive him to the final phase. In this form, it uses all the abilities of the previous form + these abilities: *'Monkey Killer' - EMPEROR instantly sacrifices all towers within a large radius of the EMPEROR. Heroes and Tier 6 towers are immune. EMPEROR gains back 5% health for every tower sacrificed. Happens every 12 seconds. Sacrificed towers cannot be revived. You also lose 30% of the money worth the sacrificed towers to add insult to injury. Taunt: "Kill ALL of the apes!" *'Power Steal': EMPEROR mimics the powers of all towers within a certain radius and uses those powers to kill them (e.g. when mimicking a True Sun God, it fires deadly sun rays that mow down towers). Towers killed by this cannot be revived. *'Bloonstorm:' Unleash a massive rainstorm of Bloon Bombs that does high DPS to all towers on the screen for 10 seconds, followed by a gust of icy wind that makes all towers on the screen attack 50% slower for 15 seconds. *If EMPEROR heals himself to at least 96% health, he goes back to Stage 1, making the game significantly more difficult than it already is. While in this phase, he will make the following taunts: "Me. It was all me, Monkeys. It's always been me. The author of all your pain." "Once I'm done with you, I will finally unleash every Bloon upon your pathetic world! All remaining Monkeys will become our cattle! So unfortunate that you would not be alive to see it..." Final Stage Taunt: "By coming here, you have paid the price for your lack of vision. And now, young Monkeys... '''YOU WILL DIE. HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!'"'' Once he hits 150 million health remaining, EMPEROR unleashes his ultimate power. 30 Ultimate Auracrysts spawn, and he respawns them every minute. All of the tanks on him now have infinite reload frequency, dealing a huge amount of damage per second. The infinite stream of Fortified Regrow Camo Ceramics is replaced by an infinite stream of Fortified Ghost Gunner DDTs. This is the final phase, it lasts until his death or he heals back to 80% of his health left. In this form, it uses these abilities: *'Quantum Explosion:' Trigger a massive explosion that covers the whole map and does massive damage to all towers on the screen and stuns them for 10 seconds. While executing this ability, EMPEROR will taunt: "BOOM!!!!!! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!" *'Mass Inflation:' Spawn 30 of every bloon in the BTD7PotA and Meta07's BTD6 games (Ceramic and above) excluding Boss Bloons. Taunt: "Destroy them, my minions!" *'Monkey Killer:' Same as during Stage 2, but more frequent. * Auracryst Attack: EMPEROR makes all of his Auracrysts attack towers to do a lot of damage to them. Towers killed by the Auracrysts cannot be revived. Taunt: "Auracrysts, attack! Make them beg for the sweet release of death!!" * Auracryst Defense: Calls all of its Auracrysts back to create a pentagon around it. Auracrysts won't attack and all damage inflicted to them is reduced by 50% for 11 seconds. * Blimptonite Wave: Release waves of Blimptonite and its corresponding radiation to do high damage, especially to Super Monkeys. It also makes Super Monkeys attack 50% slower and inflict 60% less damage for 11 seconds. Super Monkeys that die from this ability CANNOT be revived. Taunt: "It's simple... We kill the Superman." * Mega EMP: All activated abilities, electricity-based towers (except x/6/x Super Monkeys), Powers, and Support-class towers are disabled for 30 seconds. All aerial units will crash and die INSTANTLY and CANNOT be revived. The following towers are affected by the stun: **Tack Shooters **Bomb Shooters **Dartling Guns **Monkey Aces - Instantly destroyed **Heli Pilots - Instantly destroyed **Monkey Subs **Monkey Villages - They stop supporting towers for 30 seconds. **Bloonchippers **Monkey Engineers **Super Monkey Storm - Disabled for 30 seconds. **Banana Farmers - Stunned, future farmers cannot be placed for 30 seconds. **Banana Farms - They are disabled for 30 seconds. **Bloonberry Bushes - Instantly destroyed, future bushes cannot be placed for 30 seconds. **Spike Factories - Stunned, all of its spikes are removed **Robo Monkeys, Tech Terrors, and Anti-Bloons are stunned, but x/6/x Super Monkeys are immune. **Bloonsday Device - Instantly destroyed **Tribal Turtles - Stunned, future turtles cannot be placed for 30 seconds. **Monkey Cyborg **Shield Generator - Instantly destroyed; only x/6/x Shield Generators are immune. **ALL activated abilities (including the ones from Heroes) are disabled. While executing this ability, EMPEROR will taunt: " Technology will do you no good THIS time!" *'Magic Negation:' ALL Magic-class towers (except 6/x/x Super Monkeys) are disabled for 30 seconds. The following are affected: **ALL Super Monkeys (except 6/x/x Super Monkeys) **Ninja Monkeys **Druids **Wizard Monkeys **Aquamonkey **Alchemist **Wonder Monkey **Hypno Monkey **Monkey Zombie While executing this ability, EMPEROR will taunt: "Why so Sirius?" *'Hominid Extinction:' All organic Towers are disabled for 12 seconds. Tier 6 Towers, Super Monkeys and Monkey Zombies are immune. Disables all Heroes, too. Taunt: "Die, damn dirty apes!" *'The Black Death: '''Infect 10 towers on the screen with a deadly plague that kills them rapidly (within FIVE SECONDS). Other than spamming healing towers, the only way to stop them from being killed by the plague is by selling them! Once they die, they infect other towers within THEIR RANGE!! Super Monkeys, Monkey Flashes, Shield Generators, and Monkey Zombies are immune. EMPEROR gets back 8% of his health per tower killed by the plague. Towers killed by the plague CANNOT be revived. Taunt: ''"(mockingly) Oh! Bless you!' HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!"'' *'''Military Dissolution: All Military-Class towers are disabled. Heli Pilots and Monkey Aces are instantly destroyed. The planes that come out of Aircraft Carriers are also destroyed. Taunt: "You and whose army?" *'CHIMPS Replication:' EMPEROR steals $380,000 from the player. The player also cannot place, sell, or resurrect ANYTHING or execute ANY ability for 7 seconds. After this, all towers and their upgrades cost 75% more for 45 SECONDS. Taunt: "Where's your money now!?" Towers within 2/6/2 Shield Generators can still execute abilities. *'Infinite Genocide:' Instantly kill half of all towers that exist on the screen. Tier 6 Towers and the Omegachi V only loses 50% of their current health instead of dying. Towers killed by this CAN be revived. Heroes are instead stunned for 12 seconds. This ability also instantly removes half of the current amount of lives you have (rounded up to the nearest life. E.g. if you have 5 lives left this ability makes you have 3), but this part of the ability will not work if it would cause you to have 0 lives left. Has an extremely long cooldown. *'Detrimental Code Release:' EMPEROR affects all towers within a large radius of himself with Bleeding, Burning, Poisoned, and Armor Broken. *'Internal Code Reshuffle:' EMPEROR cleanses himself of all DoT effects (like Burning), even those that technically don't count as status effects. Cannot overcome the DoT reapply effect of Quake Engine. Ending If somehow by some miracle you manage to defeat him, he will taunt: "You think... *cough* you have won? *chuckles* Foolish whelps! *cough* This is just the beginning!! With me gone... *cough* you have allowed HIM to enter your pathetic world... And once he arrives, he will m-make you view d-death as a sweet, merciful g-gift... Haha... ha..." and explode into a ball of white light. Then there will be flashbacks to many of the EMPEROR's vessels, including Darthus, Apopalypse Bloon, E.N.T.I.T.Y., Codexhak, and the Bloontonium Reactor. Then the Monkeys will wake up in Monkey Meadow, watching all the Bloons around them burst and deflate to the ground. End-Credits scene After you defeat the EMPEROR, the epilogue and the credits roll through and blah blah blah, a cutscene will play. Somewhere in a secret prison, the Bloon wardens would suddenly notice that the prison has shut down (presumably due to the defeat of the EMPEROR). The Bloon guards rush to the prison cells, but then are rapidly slaughtered by a giant blast of dark energy. Then the camera will move to the killer: an evil dark indigo monkey with sharp teeth, an aura of darkness and luminescent red eyes (The one made by me, not Mr.OAH's Corrupter. Credits to OAH nevertheless). He will then cackle maniacally while the camera zooms out. Strategy The E.M.P.E.R.O.R. is easily the hardest and most powerful boss in the game, boasting a massive health pool of 250 million HP and a plethora of deadly abilities that can utterly obliterate even the strongest defenses. You need to use the best strategies that exist and do everything at the best of your ability in order to survive. Here are some OP synergies you can take advantage of: Gweninja-Quincy-Ezili-Alchemist Ninja + Alchemist strategy is one of the most powerful synergies in Bloons history due to the fact that you can not only power up your Hachimonkey with Alchemists but also spam Shinobi Tactics around the Hachimonkey to make him inflict extremely high amounts of damage. Ezili's Chaos Hex is just OP because she will still inflict 5 million damage on EMPEROR per second. Give her a Quake Engine or add ability-cooldown-reducing things to get past EMPEROR's Internal Code Reshuffle. Gwendolin's strong primary DPS and devastating nuclear explosion ability (Ultimate Firestorm) make her a good choice for frontline damage potential. Quincy fits in because of his Blot Out the Sun and synergy with Gwen. Striker-Churchill-Bomb-Ice-Mortar Super-Flash-Alchemist Maxed Blue Sun God combined with a Savitar can inflict extremely high amounts of damage per second. Ezili-Astro-Soldier-Batmonkey The percentage damage from Ezili and The Dank Knight synergize extremely well in whittling down EMPEROR's health. Use things that reduce ability cooldowns so that you can repeat the DoT when EMPEROR uses his Internal Code Reshuffle. Or, you can use DoT-reapplying Powers such as Quake Engine (yes, inspired from Injustice and Batman Ninja). Astromonkeys can be placed anywhere, even in Outer Space portions of maps, allowing you to get a foothold over strategical control points which most other towers are unable to reach. Gwengie-Flashchemist This strategy combines the OP Level 25 Gwendolin with Monkey Flashes, Monkey Engineers, and Alchemists. Because the fire-rate-boosting capabilities of the latter three towers can stack, they could result in a hypersonic, super-OP Gwendolin. Not to mention that you'll also have OP Bloon Traps and make the Omegachi V hypersonic too. OOF!! Churchill-Submacopter General Tips Whatever strategy you use, you MUST include the Omegachi V and that free 2/6/2 Shield Generator you were given. Also, always add a network of Monkey Villages around your defenses, as Monkey Intellgence Bureaus are the only things that allow you to get through EMPEROR'S immunities, save for Pioneer Original's Immunity Bypass of course. It's also mandatory to have a 2/2/6 Glue Gunner to stop EMPEROR from rushing to the exit instantly with his super speed ability. This might seem unnecessary, but remember: you are fighting the hardest boss in the game on the hardest map in the game. A Yellow Bloon can rush to the exit within a matter of seconds in that map. Therefore, it is MANDATORY that you have something that slows down MOAB-classes. Also, make sure that the 2/2/6 Glue Gunner is set to Strong or else it will get distracted by DDTs spawned by EMPEROR's final stage. Backstory The EMPEROR is a product of strange quantum disturbances combined with remnants of E.N.T.I.T.Y. from a BTD6 in an alternate timeline that is Meta07's BTD6. Primordial beginnings After the fall of the E.N.T.I.T.Y. in said timeline, remains of it travelled through the quantum foam as well as the magic that the Monkeys used against it. When it appeared in the middle of Terra Bloonus 2200 years ago, members of the Bloon Kult (a cult made of Bloons that worshipped an "Emperor" that would rise up and rule the world with an iron fist and turn all Monkeys into their slaves) saw it as a message from their god and started peforming magic rituals on it. These spells (as well as lots of Bloontonium) were infused with the E.N.T.I.T.Y.'s remains, and the result was something entirely new: E.M.P.E.R.O.R. However, this E.M.P.E.R.O.R. was yet to be powerful enough so he and his Kult went into hiding. For the next millennia, he used his powers and the powers of his Kult to take control of the minds of all the Bloons. Using this, he manipulated them to form a Bloon Regime, with him as their god and master. When they discovered that there was another sentient species, the Monkeys, in a relatively nearby planet called the Monkey World (or Earth), they hatched the next phase of their plan: firing Bloontonium "meteorites" onto their planet. They knew that this would spawn an epidemic of Bloons on their planet and give them pain in the form of Bloons 1, Bloons TD1, Bloons 2, BTD2, BTD3, etc. etc. etc. The Bloon Regime continued gathering strength for the next few decades whlie the Bloons spawning on Earth provided the perfect distraction, and the perfect source of pain, hatred, and suffering for EMPEROR to feed on. As the EMPEROR became more and more powerful, he noticed that the Monkeys' most powerful assets, the Super Monkeys, became so powerful that they become godlike. Knowing that they will eventually become his worst enemies, he ordered his Regime to begin synthesizing various forms of Blimptonite to counter them. Quincy: A BTD Story When the Monkeys discovered that their realm was within the Speed Force's influence, they started harnessing it for their soldiers. The E.M.P.E.R.O.R. knew this, and so once they started using a negative version of the Speed Force, the E.M.P.E.R.O.R. manipulated it so that the first subject, Eric T. Howard, would develop multiple psychoses over a few days, eventually driving him to kill some of the scientists who came up with the project. With superspeed and the abilities to warp time and rip holes in the space time continuum, Eric named himself The Timebreaker and went on a killing spree. The E.M.P.E.R.O.R. would manipulate his already-warped mind to pave the way for Bloon invasion, and see psychotic visions of the E.M.P.E.R.O.R. as an eternal god, essentially making him one of the E.M.P.E.R.O.R.'s many puppets. E.M.P.E.R.O.R used Eric to perform multiple atrocious acts, such as sending his Acolytes to brutally murder Quincy's parents, attempt to assassinate Dr. Monkey, and building a time-warping device that can wipe people from existence before they are even born. EMPEROR planned to manipulate Eric into using the device to eliminate all Super Monkeys, Heroes, and leaders of the Monkey Empire from the space-time continuum so that the Monkey Empire would become disorganized and weak. Once this happens, the Bloon Regime can take over the Monkey World (and later the galaxy) without any resistance. Unfortunately, that plan was foiled by Quincy who managed to defeat The Timebreaker (with some help from Gwen) and destroy the device. BTD7: Planet of the Apes (coming soon) Trivia *Some of his quotes are references to various memes. **''"Why so SIRIUS?" and ''"It's simple... We kill the Superman," are references to the Joker's quotes, "Why so serious?" and "It's simple... We kill the Batman." **''"Kill ALL the apes!"'' is a reference to the X All The Y meme. **''"Me. It was all me, Monkeys. It's always been me. The author of all your pain."'' is a reference to Ernst Stavro Blofeld's quote from Spectre. **''"Die, damn dirty apes!"'' is a reference to the iconic Planet of the Apes quote: "Take your stinking paws off me, you damn dirty ape!" Category:BTD7: Planet of the Apes Category:Bosses Category:M.O.A.B. Class Bloons Category:Immune Bloons Category:Immune Bosses Category:Final Bosses Category:Bloon Spawner Category:OP Bloons Category:Oversized blimps